An Adventure Through Fandom
by KatMolRoz
Summary: Team StarKid thought their trip to Britain would be exciting, but none of them could've imagined what happened during a rehearsal in London... Crossover featuring the likes of Doctor Who, Sherlock, Steam Powered Giraffe, Harry Potter, Supernatural, NCIS, Mary Poppins, 101 Dalmations, Alice in Wonderland, RENT and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, to name a few! Rated T for profanity.


'Okay guys, that was great, once more from the top though!' 'But Brian I'm hungry!' 'Nick is getting MacDonald's as we speak, just once more Joe, for God's sake!' Brian was annoyed at his friends. They'd been working hard but now they were getting tired and hungry they wanted to stop, it was fair enough but the show was tomorrow, they couldn't afford to stop. 'Brian maybe it's time we all took a breather, five minutes guys, then we'll run through again!' Julia called to everyone on the stage, dragging Brian over to where Corey was sat.

'Calm down Brian. It's just a show, we've winged it before, we'll wing it again, you know they'll be fine.' 'More rehearsal isn't going to hurt!' 'It will if Lauren gets laryngitis or Dylan breaks a bone! Take it easy, they always try their best and a few minutes break, a snack and some water isn't going to do any har-' 'HOLY SHIT.' A huge crash and Walker's shout sounded behind Julia just as she said that. 'WAY TO BACK UP A POINT WALK-OH MY GOD.' Julia turned around to see a red telephone box in the middle of the room. 'WHAT DID YOU DO.' She turned to look at Brian R, Joey, the Joe's and Dylan. 'We didn't do anything Juls, it just, just, APPEARED!' She stood with her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. 'Things don't just appear, Joey. How stupid do you think I am?' 'No, things don't just appear, they materialise.' A man in a long black mac stepped out of the phone box. 'That's true, yes, they do materialise, in fact we just did materialise in... sorry, excuse me, where are we right now?' Another man, this one in a tan coat and red fez stepped out behind the first man, heading straight towards Jaime, who's big blue eyes were wide in fright.  
'W-we're at a Travelodge, in London.' 'Near King's Cross.' Joe Moses chipped in, looking excited. 'And what's the date today?' 'Au-August 6th.' 'Year?' '2-2013.' 'Ah! Your time, I believe.' The man in the fez turned to the other man, who's bright blue eyes were studying the room. 'Yes, that's correct. Miss are you aware you have barbeque sauce on your shorts?' He looked straight at Lauren. 'And while you're at it, brush your teeth, your lips are looking dry and no doubt your breath smells, how long has it been, two, three days?' She held her hand to her mouth, frowning. 'How did you-?' 'Dude, we've been on tour here for a week, we don't always have time for personal hygiene, okay?!' Walker stepped forward, defensively. 'Clearly not, you have awful sweat patches and it can't be over 20 degrees, you're in England for God's sake.' 'Now, now, don't offend the humans, we only just got here. What are you two laughing at?' Fez guy turned to look at Joey and Brosenthal, who were whispering and laughing. 'N-no, it's just...he...he sounds like Sherlock Holmes!' Brian said, looking at the other one. 'That's because I am, genius.' The dark haired man turned his nose up at him. 'And you're wearing day-old underwear.'

'What do you mean, you are?' Brian Holden looked at the newcomers suspiciously - well, they had just come out of a red telephone box that appeared to have materialised from nowhere. 'I mean my name is Sherlock Holmes and I am the consulting detective highly functioning sociopath your idiots over there believe me to be, do I have to spell EVERYTHING out?!' 'Wait, if you're Sherlock Holmes, then who are you?' Julia asked Fez Guy cautiously. 'He's the Doctor, of course!' Joe Moses squealed. 'How do you know who I am?!' The Doctor said. 'Well, your TV show of course!' 'TV show? I don't have a television show! I don't even have a television, they interrupt with the FARTIS' control system!' 'Wait, FARTIS? I thought it was the TARDIS? And it was a blue police box, not a phone box, what happened?' 'The Tardis broke down a few hundred years ago, had to replace it quick, this is all they had. Unfortunately it came with this guy and his puppy.' 'Dr. Watson is not a puppy. He's my assistant'  
'ASS-sistant,' Brolden snickered, being a massive Johnlock shipper.

'Excuse me?' Sherlock asked, cheeks turning as red as LoLo's hotpants. 'Nothing, he didn't mean anything, ignore him he's an idiot.' Joe Moses stepped in, not wanting to offend two of his idols. 'So where is Dr. Watson now?' he asked to change the subject. 'I-i'm here! Who asked for me?' 'No one important John, back in the box.' Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'I did, hi! I'm Joe, big fan.' Joe rushed forward to shake John's hand, but was stopped by Walker. 'Dude, cool it down.

'Oh have you read my blog then?' he asked excitedly, giving Sherlock a look as if to say "told you people like it". It was received by a cold sneer but as soon as John looked away Sherlock had a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. 'No, just watch too much TV.' 'I'M ON TV?!' 'It's my show, Watson, calm down for god's sake, I can't think with your incessant stupidity in my ears.' Sherlock put his fingers to his temples, rubbing them and shutting his eyes. Julia made her way to the front of the telephone box, so she was facing everyone. 'Are we forgetting something here? A phone box just appeared-' 'Materialised' 'Shut up Moses, materialised in the middle of the room and we're talking to it's inhabitants as to which TV show they're on?! How did they get here in the first place, HELLO?!' Everyone turned to look at Julia. 'Juls. Have you been listening to a word anyone said sweetie? He's Doctor Who! He time travelled here!' Meredith said, waving her arm towards the Doctor. 'Actually, I've kind of changed that... You see, this new transportation device doesn't time travel per se... it can go back in time, yes, but it only travels through fandoms.' 'Wait, what?' Joe Moses looked upset. 'So I couldn't go see dinosaurs with you?' 'Well, Jurassic Park, yes, but not actually prehistoric ones, no.' 'But I could go to Hogwarts or to visit Spiderman?' 'Yep.' 'AWESOME!' 'That doesn't mean you will.' Sherlock interrupted, Joe's face falling again. 'You are not coming with us. Not a chance.' 'Sherlock it's not up to you, it's the Doctor's F.A.R.T.I.S.' The whole group giggled at FARTIS, including the Doctor. 'Oh grow up.' Sherlock snapped. 'Other Doctor is right Mr Holmes, it's my FARTIS and I say they can all come with us on an adventure, I could use the extra hands.' 'Woah, woah woah! Who said we want to?!' 'You're StarKid, of course you want to!' 'Wait, you know who we are?!' Brian Rosenthal said incredulously. 'Beside the point Brian, we can't go with them, we have a show tomorrow!' Brian Holden hated being the bad guy yet again, but it was true, they couldn't go off gallivanting around the fandomverse, they had things to be doing, important things like getting paid so they could afford to eat and pay rent. 'Uh, DUH, the FARTIS can take us back to this moment, it'll be like we never left, right Doc!' 'Right!' Watson and the Doctor said together, grinning at Joey. 'He was talking to THE Doctor John you bumbling nicompoop. Fine, whatever, I'll be in my room, don't expect me to be sociable.' Sherlock stalked off into the FARTIS.

'Probably a stupid question but, how do we all fit in there?' Denise said. 'Have none of you taken my advice and watched Doctor Who yet?!' Moses was far too overexcited and wound up. 'If the FARTIS is a similar structure to the TARDIS, which I'm presuming it is -' The Doctor nodded at Meredith, who looked to him for confirmation as she spoke, 'then it's much, much bigger on the inside.' She half smiled at the Doctor, who looked proud. 'Finally, people who understand! Now come on, let's fire up the ol' girl and see where she takes us!' He bounded into the FARTIS, most of the StarKids hot on his heels. Only Holden and Julia held back, but followed cautiously, not wanting to leave their friends if they were being led into danger.

'Okay, boys on the left, girls on the right, don't go into the door at the end, that's Mr Holmes' room, he likes his privacy. Also if you smell cigarette smoke alert John, he's been trying to get him to quit for years. Um, I think that's everything, your clothes will change as you step out of the FARTIS into other universes so you don't really need a change, there are pyjamas in the rooms, the FARTIS caters to these things bless her, always so caring.' The Doctor wandered off then, leaving the group of friends squished in the narrow corridor. 'Well fuck me.' Dylan said in awe. Him, Corey and Clark hadn't said much since the FARTIS appeared in the middle of rehearsal, not that Clark said much anyway, unable to really speak out of shock and amazement. Hell, not even Lauren managed to say much, and she was always talking! 'No thanks Dyl.' Denise grinned. 'Not with everyone watching, baby!' Lauren winked at him. 'I can't believe you lot, we're in a fucking telephone box travelling through FANDOMS for god's sake and all you can do is make jokes about shaggin' Dylan?!' 'Who wouldn't shag that at any opportunity, Clark? Even you're not cool enough to pretend you wouldn't.' 'WOULD YOU SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO THINK, YOU'RE LOWERING THE IQ OF THE ENTIRE PHONE BOX EITHER DO HIM OR PISS OFF.' They heard Sherlock shout through the door. 'JOHN.' 'What now?' John came out of the door next to the boys' bedroom, rolling his eyes. 'I WANT THIS ROOM SOUNDPROOFED. NOW.' 'I can't soundproof your room Sherlock, you'll just have to learn to deal with it.' He turned to the group. 'Sorry about him, he's a little...tetchy.' 'We know.' Joey and Brian R said together. John smiled at them, causing Denise and Jaime to share a look they knew as their "preteen look" - they were both swooning and giggling like 12 year olds on the inside. 'I don't suppose you'd mind going into your rooms or back to the bridge? Just until we land, he needs his quiet time, let his brain stretch, you know.' 'Sure thing buddy, no worries.' Brian Holden smiled. 'Come on guys, let's check out these rooms.' He opened the door to the boys' room. The 5 girls said their goodbyes and went to their own room, while the 8 boys filed in behind Brian.

'Woah...' They all said as they walked in. The room wasn't anything particularly special, plain cream walls, eight shelf beds, a sink with a mirror, a huge wardrobe and a door leading to a bathroom, but the fact that all this was crammed into a phone box still amazed the boys. Brian opened the wardrobe to see eight pairs of pyjamas, all different colours and seemed to be in the right sizes.'What time is it?' 'In the hotel? Ten-thirty, but I don't know now we're travelling through fanspace, or whatever we're travelling through. Plus we don't know how long it'll take to get where we're going, so maybe sleep isn't a good idea.' Brian replied to Corey. 'I'll go ask the Doctor.' Corey said, heading out of the door. The other six were already stretched out on the shelf beds, Joey and Clark already asleep.

'Hey, uh, Doctor?' 'Hi there, sorry I didn't catch your name?' 'Corey, hi.' 'Hi Corey, what seems to be the problem?' 'We were just wondering how long it'll be until we land? And where we're actually going?' 'Ah, well, FARTIS says it'll be another eight hours yet, as to where we're going, I have no idea.' 'So we're ok to sleep then?' 'Of course! It's night time, after all, twenty five to eleven according to my clock.' 'Okay great, thank you, for everything, this is going to be amazing, I just know it.' 'That it will Corey, that it will. I've never had so many companions in one go! How many do I have?' 'Well there's the 5 girls, Jaime, Lauren, Meredith, Denise and Julia, the 8 boys, that's me, Brian, Brian, Joe, Joe, Joey, Clark and Dylan, then Sherlock and John, so 15.' 'Wow, that's a lot. And a lot of names to remember. Why do all the boys have the same names?' 'It's just a coincidence, I guess. We call them their surnames mostly though, except Joey. Holden and Rosenthal are the Brians, Moses and Walker are the Joes, you'll get used to it soon enough.' Corey grinned. 'I see. And Clark, is that a surname?' 'No?' 'Bit of a weird first name, not many Clarks on Gallifrey.' 'Not many The Doctors in America.' The Doctor laughed. 'No, I suppose not. Well, I'll let you sleep now then. Good night Corey!' 'Good night Doctor.' They parted, the Doctor tapping a few things into the computer before heading away from Corey, presumably to his own sleeping quarters.

'Look, pyjamas!' Lauren squealed as she opened the big wardrobe. The girls' room was identical to the boys', only with 3 less beds and sets of pyjamas. 'These pink ones are my size! Jaime these must be yours, Julia these are yours, Denise, and Meredith, yours are the tallest ones!' Lauren threw the pyjamas out randomly, Jaime's green pair hitting her in the face as she was walking towards Lauren, Julia's purple ones landing on the floor at Lauren's feet, Denise's baby blue pair landing on the shelf bed to Lauren's left, Meredith just catching her red ones on time. 'Lauren we don't even know if there's any point sleeping yet.' Julia said as the door knocked. 'Can I come in?' Corey's voice sounded through the door. 'YEAH!' the girls said unanimously. 'Hey guys, just spoke to the Doctor, we're landing in eight hours so sleep might be a good idea. Let me guess, Lauren found the wardrobe?' Lauren grinned at him, nodding excitedly. 'Quelle surprise. Well keep the noise down Lo, I don't think Mr. Holmes would appreciate hyper-Lopez.' 'Mr. Holmes can go fuck himself, I don't take orders from some snooty British bastard!' 'Well I don't think we'll get on then Miss Lopez.' Sherlock appeared behind Corey in blue striped pyjamas and a navy blue dressing gown, his expression sour. Lauren was a little scared but too obstinate to back down. 'I don't think we will Mr. Holmes. Now if you don't mind I'm busy being so excitable my friends will give up on sleep and pay me attention instead.' 'Fine, but if you don't mind I suggest you brush your teeth now you can, plaque is so unbecoming to that pretty little face. Good night.' He walked past towards the bridge. The whole room was in shock. Had Lauren just been talked down?!

'What a day.' 'Uh-huh.' 'God knows what tomorrow will be like.' 'That stuck up, dickhead, smartass, nobface bastard...' 'Lauren get OVER it honey! You can't win every time!' 'Guys shut up, I'm too tired for this, Lo, think in your head, stop muttering murder plans, I don't want to be held liable for conspiring.' Jaime said, getting out of bed and switching the lights off. 'Good night.' 'Night ladies!' 'Night' 'Night girls' 'Hmf.' Lauren sulked until she fell asleep, but deep down still felt incredibly excited. What was going to happen tomorrow? Where would they be? Who would they meet? She couldn't help but think that whatever happened it would be exciting.


End file.
